Red Vs Blue: Ressurection
by Shadic1978
Summary: This is what was I hoped to happen while waiting for episode 19. working on chapters at least for an hour every weekday so expect updates often. Also this is my first fanfiction so forgive me for it being god awful.
1. Chapter 1

Red Vs Blue: Resurrection

Chapter 1: the four freelancers

When he came to he saw only the enemy and Freckles locked in combat. He had been dragged off to the red base to be interrogated by Locus, the mercenary working for the Federal Army Of Chorus.

"Agent Washington" said the soldier in black. " You have caused us quite a lot of trouble. Now how about you tell me where your friends went." demanded Locus. Wash tried to lunge at Locus tackling him to the ground but found himself tied up.

"That's not going to work, those lazer ropes are designed to only open at the command of my retreat, and seeing as how you don't have a gun and are tied up that's not going to happen now how about you tell me where they went." Washington wanted to kill Locus but seeing as how he was trapped he lost hope and was ready to be tortured, until he heard Locus's soldiers fall back.

"What's going on out there!" screamed Locus. "Sir another soldier arrived, he is killing us all we need to pull back!" screamed the soldier now dead. "Damnit, this isn't over Washington. Everyone fall back! Let's go!"

Washington, now filled with curiosity as to who saved got their attention "Hey, Im in here!" The Reds and Blues could not have saved him since he blocked off the tunnel, he had no idea where Church and Carolina had gone but at this point they were his most likely savior.

Wash was thankful to have been saved until his savior walked in the door to red base. "Oh, no" Said Wash with grimace as he saw a ghost. The man he thought dragged down to a watery grave standing there in his white and brown armor and looked identical except for the lack of his brute shot as he moved forward to help Wash up.

"How are you alive, Meta!" demanded Wash. "I'm not The Meta anymore, Im Maine again, no longer controlled by A.I, you can trust me Wash just like you use to before I recieved Sigma." translated on his helmet as Maine let out a long growl.

"Alright, considering you saved me I will trust you, good to have you back Maine." said the joyous steel freelancer. "FREEZE!" screamed a familiar mercenary. "How did you get past the rubble, Felix" asked washington.

" Grif used future cubes on them, now who is this and give me one good reason not to shoot him." said the steel mercenary

"He's a freelancer like me let loose by the **Angelle** of death and now that he's here we have a chance to win this, he single handedly made Locus and his men retreat, I think that speaks volumes for what he can do without his primary firearm" boasted the freelancer searching for the reds and blues.

Wash explained to them to not freak out when they saw who came out of the building which was to no avail as they panicked and Grif ran to get his Grif Shot as Maine walked over to him growled at him and "give it back and I will not hurt **you**" translated onto his HUD as the orange spartan handed over the brute shot to it's rightful owner and proceeded to piss himself.

They then all turned around as they heard a familiar computer program say "Aw son of a bitch"

Right when he thought this couldn't get any better there they **are**, Church and Carolina. Standing there in shock was Carolina seeing the man she thought was responsible for destroying standing there and Church trying to snap her out of it.

"Church it's ok he's not the Meta, he's Maine the A.I are gone" said Wash

"Good to have you back Maine" said Carolina

"Thanks, good to be back with **my** team" growled Maine as it was translated in their helmets

"Hey, who started the party without me" said a familiar voice to the freelancer

"It can't be, I saw his armor, I took his A.I" said Wash

The freelancers were mixed with Wash, and Maine having shock and Carolina overjoyed at her old **best friend** standing in front of her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Feelings and Flashbacks

Red Vs Blue: Resurrection`

Chapter 2: Feelings and Flashbacks

" What, no hello" said the greenish-gold dressed spartan as he walked up to the group of 14.

"You damn idiot" said Carolina running up to him and hugging him, crying underneath her helmet,

Church then ejected himself from Carolina's A.I slot and said "Come on guys, let's leave the love birds alone for a while" as they all proceeded to go into red base.

Carolina took off her helmet to get a good look at york after all these years and only said "I'm glad you're alive" nt leaving his embrace.

"Carolina" said York "I just knew you wouldn't die like that, I spent all these years doing everything I could following every lead possible just for this moment and now that it's here, I'm never leaving again, and after all these years I decided on one thing to say."

"And what would that be" said Carolina still holding onto him.

"If I said I liked your armor would you hold it against me." said York tense as he took off his helmet knowing that this is the moment he spent all those years trying to find her for and he would either be rejected and follow her to the ends of the universe or- before he could finish his thought he found himself being kissed by the woman he spent all these years trying to find staying like that for a good minute before they separated for air.

"Here you go" said Carolina hending York his Club Errera lighter that he had left at the abandoned fortress begrudgingly. "Now let's get in there you and Maine have some explaining to do" said Carolina as she waved for him to come inside red base

When they got inside everyone was doing their own thing: Washington was talking to Maine who was sharpening his brute shot after Grif had let it grown dull, speaking of grif he was getting the pulp beaten out of him by Sarge, Lopez, and Simmons were talking about machines, Tucker was catching up with Church who was yelling at Caboose, Donut was going through color swatches for god knows what.

"Guys" said Carolina "I think two of us have some explaining to do"

"Ok we can get to that but first who is this clown" said Tucker

"I'm York and sorry but she's taken" said York after noticing how Tucker looked at Carolina

"Aw shit" said Tucker disappointedly

"I'll start" growled Maine knowing what Carolina was getting at

Flashback to Ice Fight at end of Season 8

So there I was fighting against the reds and blues having Sarge by the throat about to crush it he said "Hey Meta settle a bet would ya, does that thing kinda look like a big cat to you". I noticed them pushing it off the cliff and then looked at the jack extended, following the line I saw it on my chest piece and next thing I knew I was being dragged off a cliff after failing to get my brute shot from Grif. As I was falling off the cliff, I noticed that knife Tex stabbed in me was still there so i yanked it out cutting the rope connecting me and the Warthog. As I landed in the water I feel a electrical pain in the back of my head and i take off my helmet to check it noticing I did this of my own volition, I was free as the A.I chips shorted out when I hit the water. I then made my way to Chorus after stealing one of the U.N.S.C's ships. I worked as a mercenary for several months and I heard Wash's signal for help so I came here and fought off those white guys and now here we are

Flashback End

"So you mean to tell me that after all that time trying to kill you we could have beaten you with water" complained Wash like he use to before Epsilon was implanted.

"Well anyway I think it's my turn for a flashback" said York

TO BE CONTINUED

CLIFFHANGER

Sorry if I made Maine seem out of character talking so much but he is one of the Maine characters

sorry about the horrible play on words


	3. Reunion

Red Vs Blue: Resurrection

Chapter 3: Reunion

"Well, I guess the first big thing is back at the abandoned fortress" said York as he began to reminisce

**Flashback to the abandoned fortress at the end of Out Of Mind part 4**

Ok so Tex and I had just broken into Omega's fortress when I switched covers one of Wyoming's henchmen shoots me and I think I realized in the adrenaline rush that this was my chance to shake Tex off my tail so I move with what little strength I have left, one of the dead soldiers to where I was and have Delta have a hologram over him making him look like me and I had a pre recorded voice file incase this ever happened, so as Tex was distracted I climb over the wall and start limping away as fast as I can`leaving behind Delta and my healing unit until I was far enough away to use my medical skills to heal myself.

7 years pass searching planet after planet for Carolina when one day I hear Wash's signal on the radio so I stowaway on the first ship headed to Chorus since I figured that Wash could lead me to Carolina and soon enough I get here to find Wash, Carolina, AND Maine and now here we are

"So it's like a big old reunion" said the joyous yellow spartan

"Damn man that was some heavy shit" said the teal sword wielder

"yeah,so ummm,,, sorry about the whole throwing you off a cliff thing, Carolina" growled the White spartan

"Don't be, really it's my fault for giving you Sigma in the first place" said Carolina with a hint of sadness is her voice

"Carolina we've been over this you can't blame yourself and shoulder all the blame" said the Steel spartan

"She doesn't need to, i'm never leaving her side" said York while trying to sound cool in front of his girlfriend.

"Thanks, York" said Carolina while trying to not blush, but failing

York continued to wrap his arm around Carolina's shoulder

"Hey!" yelled the steel mercenary "I just got off the radio with command they want to meet all of you, I'll take you there"

"alright, this location is compromised anyway" said Wash

"O.k people, let's move out ordered Carolina

"WAIT!" yelled everyone's lovable blue idiot

"what now Caboose" said an irritated Church

"What about Freckles we never saw what happened to him" said a worried Caboose

"Who the fuck is Freckles" said a curious Church

Before he got a answer Caboose was running to Blue base. soon everyone followed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Caboose as everyone soon ran towards him. Everyone arrives to see Caboose over a heavily damaged Freckles

"CONDITION CRITICAL" says the green death machine

Church begin walking towards the Mantis. "Man I just can't stand to see him like this" says the A.I

"What are you doing Blue" questions Sarge

"Doing what I do best" responds Church

Church then enters Freckles main components

"Activating healing procedure" says Epsilon Freckles (that's what i'm calling him)

"Speaking of healing" starts York "Wash do you have my healing unit"

"Oh yeah, here" says the Blue team leader tossing York his healing unit

"Ok that should about do it" says Church exiting Freckles

"POWERING… up" says Freckles as his voice shifts into another

"Son of a bitch" growled Maine upon hearing the voice he prayed he would never hear again… the voice of an A.I

CLIFFHANGER!1

` Yeah so when i finish these i have a basic idea of what i'm doing for the next one if everything goes well I can have chapter 4 up around the same time as chapter 3 if not then Friday and I will be back to working on Monday

for the 5 of u out there i think you should know i draw inspiration from great writers such as Agatha Christie, Dante the Kitsune, Angelonapin, and Venom Spider 33(think thats his name) so i suggest checking out their work

You will either love me or hate me for next chapter i promise you c ya for now but don't say goodbye, I hate goodbyes


	4. From the jaws of hell

Red Vs Blue: Ressurection

Chapter 4: From The Jaws Of Hell

As the 13 of them gathered around the possesed Mantis, Maine for the first time in his entire life stood there paralyzed, unable to run like he so wanted to never having to hear this voice again, the voice of the most sinister of all the A.I fragments, the true Meta: Sigma. "GRRRRRRRRRR. How are you alive Sigma how are you ALIVE, Sigma. You're suppose to be dead" growled the trembling white spartan.

"Good to see you too Meta" said Sigma in his monotone voice

Then 6 grenades shot at Sigma-Freckles followed by a familiar knifle slicing off a gun-arm… thing (IDK, they said and I quote "don't be stupid Freckles doesn't have arms, he has guns" so yeah… BACK TO THE STORY!)

"Don't you dare call me that, that was you controling me all along and you know it!" violently growled the infuriated spartan. who then proceded to run to regain his brute shot and reloaded it.

"now,now" said Sigma "don't get so hasty, I dont plan on killing you, yet"

"What do you mean by YET" question Carolina

As Carolina asked that question a sniper shot could be heard nailing Church but to no avail as he was in his ghost like state

"Well I guess you're the real deal too considering" said the psychotic mercenary

"Locus" said Carolina with hatred in her voice

"Hello, all of you, the fake leader full of hatred, the lazy soilder who doesn't care, the kiss-ass doing as he's told, the idiot just looking for attention, the swordsman always complaining, the pink boy from god knows where just looking to have a good time, the robot hating everyone around him, the A.I being used without noticing, the mercenary using ALL of you, the infiltration specialist coming back from the dead for the one he loves, the girl who let her father kill himself always needing to be at the top, the man dying before letting his friends be hurt, and finally the man who went on a rampage killing so many of his use-to-be comrades, all of you here together not even realizing what we came here for. The A.I" drabbled the terrifying mercenary

"Like hell your taking him" said Tucker

"Oh no you have it all wrong, we're not here for him, we came here for this" said Locus showing a computer chip.

"Put it down and you MIGHT live" said York pointing his shotgun to Locus' head

"When did you,,," asked Locus as York disapeared from the crowd

"Thanks for the lightshow Epsilon" said York "now how about you tell us who you are"

"I thought you would have recognized me"said Locus taking off his helmet revealing a man about mid 30s with short brown hair and freckles

"MONTANA!?" screamed York,Carolina,Wash, and growled Maine

suddenly all was silenced as Montana turned around and jumped off the platform firing off a shot from his sniper. All that was heard was Montana flying away on his jetpack with chip in hand, of which Sigma was in and a scream from one of our heroes and one of them fell to the ground writhing in pain after that all they heard was silence and a voice they could never forget calling out to them to what he could barely make out as hanging on and then just darkness

You all must hate me for these cliffhangers especially since next one comes out monday but i like to think i am getting better at writing these and i have plans to write a RWBY fanfic with OC's one of which will be my own who is the team leader but if you want to have your origional character in it pm or review me with their name, apperance, weapons, background, and who you want them to be in a relationship with if you do want them to so with that i am not going to say goodbye im just not here right now


	5. I am not that good at writing

Red Vs Blue: Ressurection

Chapter 5: Never Again

As Carolina stood their in horror as Montana flew away after shooting York she runs up to him using her super speed and everyone soon follows. "York hang in there you'll be alright."

"Epsilon, help me with this healing unit" said the injured green spartan

"I'm on it" said Church as he helped york activate his healing unit and after a few minutes York was good as new.

Carolina then hugged York "I thought I lost you again"

"Never Again" said York hugging back and trying to sound dramatic

"Alright come on, let's get moving" said Felix "Let's go to command"

"Right" said Maine "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" no one could understand Maine's growl of pain

"Maine what's wrong" said Washington

Maine said "A.I" through the growling

"EVERYONE HOLD HIM DOWN!" demanded Wash "This is gonna hurt, just hang in there" said a caring Wash to his hurting friend

Wash then proceded to carefully pull out each one of Maine's A.I chips when they started acting up "Oh My God" said Wash

"What is it" asked Carolina

"These chips,,, there active" said Wash

"How is that possible the A.I were deleted" said Church

"Aw Shit" said Church "Yeah the alien they had that segregated the A.I kinda made a back up disc which I am guessing is what Loc- I mean Montana pressed"

"OK all chips are out you ok Maine"

Maine only responded with a affirmative growl

"So what do we do with these" asked Carolina

"I'll take Delta" said York

They then continued to put all the A.I in a pile and the Sim troopers each picked one.

Sarge got Omega

Grif took Gamma

Simmons took Eta

Tucker took Iota

Caboose took Theta

and Montana already stole Sigma

then the last A.I chip was given to Lopez the Heavy, the last A.I chip was… Beta


End file.
